Slow, love, slow
by Rare diamond
Summary: Una tarde en casa de dos amigos. Jeje.


Abrió los ojos unos segundos para después volverlos a cerrar. Estaba cansado, no, agotado, necesitaba descansar después del día tan duro que había tenido. El volumen de la televisión y la incomodidad del sofá no le dejaban dormir bien, y, añadiendo el calor que tenía, decidió ir abandonar el intento de siesta para darse una ducha relajante.

Patrick tenía el pelo corto, pero era muy difícil de domar, así que la rubia cabellera estaba muy revuelta. Salió del salón y con pasos lentos y perezosos entró al cuarto de baño. No había ninguna ventana para que pudiese salir el vaho y que no se concentrase el calor y la humedad, así que dejó la puerta entreabierta para que corriese el aire. Se quitó las pantuflas y los pantalones cortos. Vio que en una de sus piernas tenía un pequeño corte. No se había dado cuenta de él hasta ese momento, aunque no se preocupó, la noche anterior estuvo depilándose y debió haberse cortado con la cuchilla sin querer.

Se quitó la camiseta de tirantes y la tiró al suelo despreocupándose de que se ensuciase o se mojase si el agua salía del plato de la ducha. Entró en ella, echó la cortina y abrió el grifo.

La ducha tenía la anchura de una bañera normal, un tamaño perfecto para moverte de un lado para otro mientras el agua cae sobre ti. A Patrick le encantaba hacer eso, le resultaba muy tranquilizante, así que estuvo unos minutos disfrutando del agua cayendo por su cuerpo de metro setenta y cinco.

Justo cogió el gel para enjabonarse cuando oyó un ruido en el baño. Era el sonido de una cremallera desabrochándose poco a poco. El ruido paró, así que pensó que su compañero de piso se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y se fue al otro baño. Pero no. Patrick oyó cómo Zack tiró contra el suelo su pantalón vaquero. No fue muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la ducha.

- Zack, hoy he tenido un día muy duro, por favor. - Volvió a sonar el sonido de ropa contra el suelo. Debía ser de su camiseta. - De verdad, Zack, para, hoy no estoy de humor.

Durante un momento parecía que sus súplicas habían dado resultado: Patrick pudo oír cómo Zack se iba del baño. Que iluso. En pocos segundos, el moreno de ojos verdes entró de nuevo, esta vez sin preocuparse por hacer ruido. Puso algo contra la mesita de cerámica en la que guardaban los cepillos de dientes y empezó a sonar una de las canciones que más debilidades le causaba: Slow, Love, Slow.

Le maldijo interiormente, pero no dijo nada. Sonaron las primeras notas del piano de la preciosa canción de jazz que tantas veces había sonado en ese cuarto de baño. Rápidamente al piano se le sumó una voz. "Come and share this painting with me". Al acabar esa frase, Zack agarró la cortina de la ducha y la apartó a uno de los extremos. Con los dedos íncide y pulgar de la otra mano tenía agarrado su calzoncillo, que debió habérselo quitado al principio de la canción. Lo dejó caer suavemente y entró a la ducha sin ser invitado.

Patrick se echó hacia atrás, pero chocó contra la pared. No tenía escapatoria.

Zack se acercó a él y, sín tocarle, ni tan siquiera rozar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, puso sus labios muy cerca de los suyos. Fueron tan solo unos pocos segundos, aunque a Patrick se le hicieron eternos. Zack apoyó sus manos en la pared, justo encima de los hombros del rubio, y le besó lentamente.

Patrick no se movió nada. No lo apartó, ni se acercó a él, simplemente siguió el juego. De pronto el orgullo invadió su cuerpo, cortó el beso y ladeó la cabeza.

- P-por favor, Zack, no sigas. Vete de aquí, por favor - rogó Patrick, aunque por el tono de su voz y por otras razones evidentes Zack sabía que no decía lo que le pedía el cuerpo.

Es por eso por lo que en vez de irse, aprovechó la postura de su colega para acercarse más, habiendo ya contacto entre los dos, y le besó el cuello.

- P-para, joder, el cuello no - Patrick siempre decía que no le gustan los besos en el cuello, pero en realidad le vuelven loco. Puede que sea contradictorio, pero era un mecanismo que se inventó hace tiempo para que no usasen su punto débil y no dejarse llevar demasiado. Pero eso Zack ya lo sabía.

Siguió dándole besos en el cuello y empezó a tocarle y acariciarle. Al principio tan solo eran caricias en su torso, en su cara y en sus brazos, pero cuando estas fueron devueltas pasó a acariciarle la cadera... La cintura... Hasta llegar a partes más íntimas.

El que hace a penas unos minutos intentaba resistirse, adoptó una postura muy diferente después de eso. Cogió con sus fuertes brazos los hombros de Zack y dieron juntos un giro de 180 grados, intercambiando posiciones. Fue esta vez el perezoso y cansado Patrick el que empezó con los besos. Primero fue en la boca y después en el cuello. Siguió bajando poco a poco pasando por sus partes favoritas: las clavículas, los pectorales, los atléticos abdominales, los oblicuos... Cuando acabó de rodillas, miró a Zack y le sonrió, juguetón, y este, deseoso del momento que le esperaba, le devolvió la sonrisa. Le acarició los muslos y los laterales de sus depiladas nalgas e ingles, hasta que, al final, cogió delicadamente el pene de su amigo con la mano derecha.

Lo miró un buen rato sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aún era algo nuevo en estas cosas. Sacó un poco la lengua y lamió el pene de Zack de arriba a abajo sin tocar el glande en ningún momento. Así lo hizo dos veces más, hasta que, en la cuarta no se contuvo al llegar al extremo y usó la lengua para darle uno de los mayores placeres que un hombre puede sentir. Jugó así durante un corto rato hasta que, finalmente, abrió la boca y se dejó llevar.

Siguió y siguió y Zack lo disfrutaba como si fuese la primera vez. Se dejaba hacer sin él devolver nada, pero según iba pasando el tiempo, mayor era su excitación. Colocó las manos en la cabeza de Patrick. Empujó y tiró de ella lentamente. Bueno, al principio. Acabó descontrolándose y empujando con fuerza y rapidez, como si fuesen dos salvajes de la Prehistoria. Pero eran dos salvajes, no solo uno. Patrick lo disfrutaba y lo daba todo por hacerlo lo mejor posible, jugando con su lengua como llevaba haciendo desde hace unos días atrás.

La canción de seis minutos acabó y Patrick quedó confuso por el silencio. ¿Es que no sonaría otra? Debido a esto, paró el juego y miró a Zack un poco extrañado. Este sonrió y la canción volvió a sonar: antes de entrar a la ducha con él había activado la opción "repetir canción". Era una canción idónea para momentos como ese.

Patrick se levantó y besó a Zack. Este, que hasta ahora simplemente se había dejado a hacer, repitió lo que su compañero hizo antes: cambió sus sitios. Pero esta vez era algo diferente. Patrick no quiso estar cara a cara con Zack, si no que se dió la vuelta, inclinó su peso un poco y apoyó las manos en la pared, dando la señal de que ya estaba listo.

El veinteañero lo miró un rato, intentando quedarse con la imagen para jugar con su imaginación otros días. El agua caía en la nuca y en parte de la espalda de Patrick. Su cuerpo brillaba, marcando mucho más sus músculos, bonitos pero no exagerados.

- Date prisa o me arrepentiré - dijo Patrick, ansioso por el momento.

Al oír esto, Zack se acercó, agarró su zona y la colocó para después, poco a poco, ir introduciéndose en el cuerpo del recién adulto Patrick. Este soltó unos gemidos que al principio denotaban algo de dolor, pero gracias al cuidado con el que Zack lo estaba haciendo y a que su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando, acabaron convirtiéndose en gemidos de placer. Gemidos que Zack no dudó en compartir. Sus cuerpos se movían como si tan solo fuese uno, al ritmo del piano de Slow, Love, Slow. El agua seguía cayendo, esta vez por la espalda de Zack, quien estaba llegando a su límite.

No sería la primera vez que Patrick le deja sin sexo durante algunos días por haber expulsado su sustancia dentro de él, así que, con la lección aprendida, cuando Zack no pudo más, se separó del cuerpo de su "víctima" y derramó el semen en el plato de la ducha.

Sin decir nada, Zack suspiró, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Patrick y se fue a su habitación, dejando que Patrick acabase con su baño.


End file.
